


Merry Christmas Maki

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Nico and Maki, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Maki and Nico are separated for Christmas this year. But while waiting at home for a call from Nico, Maki discovers someone has delivered a mysterious package containing a gift for her.





	Merry Christmas Maki

Maki had been waiting by the phone all day.

She had a cellphone, of course, so it wasn’t as obvious as it might have been thirty years ago. But a careful observer might notice that she kept checking her phone surreptitiously, and that she eagerly jumped at it whenever it made a noise only to deflate a little when she saw the display. The reason for this was was the first reason anyone would guess- she was waiting for a phone call.

In particular, a phone call from her girlfriend, Nico.

They hadn’t been together _that_ long, in the grand scheme of things. Certainly not very long compared to how long their friends had secretly suspected they had a thing for each other. But it had been more than a year, so this wasn’t their first Christmas.

Last year, though, Nico had been in Tokyo for Christmas.

They’d been together that year. The two of them had gone on a date, then come back to Maki’s apartment and snuggled up under a blanket with a Christmas cake. And… gotten up to some other things, later the evening. But it wouldn’t be proper to dwell on that part.

The point was, they’d shared a romantic evening together last Christmas.

This Christmas, though, Nico’s career had gotten in the way. She was still in Hokkaido after a tour, and Maki was still in Tokyo, only just getting off a long shift. It turned out that people still got sick on Christmas, as unromantic as the concept was.

Nico had promised to call so that they could at least talk a little, but so far Maki’s phone had been silent.

Well, it wasn’t totally unreasonable. She’d told Nico when she’d get home from her shift, and it had only been half an hour or so since then. Nico might have been leaving a buffer in case she’d been working late or got stuck in traffic.

Half an hour after that, it became a little more suspicious.

Just when she was debating calling Nico herself to ask what was keeping her, her phone buzzed. Maki quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Nico.

_Maki- will talk to you soon. For now, check outside. Your gift should be there. Love and kisses, your personal idol Nico Nico Nii~_

Maki stared at the screen in exasperation. What was keeping her so long? Normally, Nico could at least be counted on to keep in touch when she was out of town. But here she was delaying the call again, and it was getting late.

Well, she supposed it didn’t matter that much if it was late. She didn’t have work tomorrow, at least. It was a short respite, given that she was still working on the 27th, but it was a welcome one nonetheless. Still… she’d hoped that her and Nico could talk on Christmas itself. It wouldn’t be quite the same it the call came after midnight. If that happened, it would mean that she really had spent Christmas without Nico. The idea didn’t appeal at all. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that Nico still had a least an hour.

Sighing, she got up to check the door. Well, she might as well go see what gift Nico was talking about. It would be better than sitting around waiting, watching the clock. And it was possible that Nico was waiting for her to text back confirming she’d gotten the gift before she called. It was, to be honest, the sort of thing she might do.

For that matter, this whole thing seemed suspiciously like a set up. Considering Nico implied that she knew exactly when the gift would arrive and no one had rung the doorbell, it was probably something she’d gotten Nozomi to drop off.

Opening her door, Maki was confronted with an enormous box. It had to be a least three feet tall and just as long, although thankfully not quite as wide. It was probably heavy too, given that it was on a caster. And… no delivery man in sight. That, plus the lack of shipping label, lead Maki to believe that this _was_ something Nozomi had delivered. Probably first making sure that Maki was already home so that she wouldn’t stumble over it when she was coming home.

But what on earth _was_ it?

Well, there was an obvious way to find out.

Shaking her head, Maki took the handle of the caster and carefully rolled the box over the threshold of her apartment. It barely fit through the doorway, and she accidentally knocked over a coat rack as she pushed it through her hallway.

“Nico, what on earth were you thinking…” she grumbled, righting the rack and hanging her coats back up as the box sat ominously in the middle of her living room. She paused for a second as she picked up one of Nico’s that she’d left there, holding it for a moment wistfully before shaking the feeling off and hanging it with the others.

The box was covered in red and green wrapping, and there was a huge red ribbon tied up into a bow on top. Fetching a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon, Maki tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a nondescript brown box.

Every step of this process only raised more questions.

When she opened the flaps on the box she looked down into it to see-

“Merry Christmas, Maki!”

“N-Nico?!”

Her girlfriend.

Inside the box, sitting there with a self satisfied smile on her face, was her girlfriend. Who was supposed to be on the other side of the country.

But that wasn’t all. God forbid Nico settle for just coming home for Christmas and setting up this elaborate present box situation.

No, Nico had taken it one step further. She was, in fact, completely naked outside of a few feet of ribbon, wrapped around her body at strategic points and tied neatly into a bow. With a little tag reading “For Maki”. Followed by a little heart.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” Nico asked, winking outrageously.

Maki closed the box again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Thank you to everyone who's supported me this year, and I hope everyone has a happy holiday season.


End file.
